Saving You
by aigafyuin
Summary: Set while 2x10 when Clarke and Lexa are stuck in an animal cage, hiding from a gorilla. Clexa fiction
1. Truth

Clarke and Lexa were lost in a zoo, running from a gigantic gorilla for quite sometime now. While they were running away from the animal, they had to jump from a wall. The sky princess hurt her right leg and as to the grounder commander, she banged her right shoulder against the wall. The blonde ran back to help the brunette. All they could hear was the gorilla screaming, beating its arms to its chest, ready to jump over the wall to chase its possible diner. Clarke helped Lexa to stand up and they started running towards the exit when the giant animal took the commander's leg pulling her back to his fortress. But the sky girl shot the animal twice and then pulled the brunette towards her. Clarke shut the little entrance and started running away with the commander. Lexa could barely walk. The blonde carried her to an empty cage. She dropped the commander on the ground, took her sword and closed the doors.

''Lexa, look at me,'' Clarke looked with attention at the commander's shoulder and then looked at her leg, there was a lot of blood coming out from her wound. "I need to look at your leg, can you relax for a bit?"

"I do not need to relax, you can look at it Clarke of the sky people." Lexa answered quickly, she let a grimace appearing on her face.

"You don't need to suffer more than you already are, that's all, if you relax I'll be able to have a better look at your wound," Clarke knelt and gently took Lexa's leg, laying it on her knee.

"You should have left me," Lexa said as the sky girl was examining her leg. " This is weakness Clarke."

"Excuse me? If you don't mind I am making you a bandage, after that, if you want we can discuss the fact that I just saved your life." Clarke ripped a piece of her shirt and then wrapped it around the wound. " It's done. May I see your shoulder now?"

" That will probably be hard." The commander answered quickly and coldly.

" Why?"

"Because I have my armor on," Lexa said, "There are many zippers to unzip, and buttons to unbutton, it would take some time."

"I'll do it." The blonde came closer to the grounder, she looked at her armor wondering where to start when Lexa said:

" First, you need to take off my sheath," while Lexa was telling Clarke how to take off her outfit, the sky princess was executing herself. " Now you have to unzip this zipper," Lexa pointed to her chest, where the zipper was. She looked up to Clarke, who blushed but brought her hand to the zipper when she was stopped by Lexa's hand. " I can see you are not used to this. Let me go on from here." The commander unzipped it, she had only a bra under it, now she regretted not putting that stupid shirt this morning just because she was feeling hot. She turned herself, the only thing Clarke could see was her back. The blonde was focused on the three scars that were on the grounder's back. "I am cold Clarke." The brunette said, coldly.

"Sorry, I lost my attention," The sky girl hesitated for a second before allowing herself to touch the skin of the commander. Her skin was cold, Clarke touched different places around the bruise. "Does it hurts?" Lexa nodded as a "yes" and Clarke continued. "Well, this is not as bad as your other wound, but it will hurt for some days. It should hill on its own. Do you need help to put your armor back on?" Clarke asked, softly.

"No."

Lexa dressed herself. The blonde was amazed of how many pockets and hidden pockets this suit had.

"Clarke, you should not have come back," Lexa broke the silence, looking right into Clarke's eyes. "Now we both are going to die instead of one."

"Why is that? Because love is weakness? If I didn't felt what I do you wouldn't be alive." The sky princess just realized of what she just said and blushed. The brunette tried to hide how surprised she was and said:

"What do you mean?"

Clarke, realizing it was too late to take it back, took her courage into her hands and replied. "You know what I mean Lexa."

"I do not Clarke." She said briefly.

"Lexa, you and I know you're smarter than that." When Clarke replied, a disappointed look settled on the commander's face.

The blonde's blue eyes were deeply into the grounder's. Lexa approached her face towards Clarke's and rested her forehead on Clarke's. She closed her eyes and whispered. "I just want to hear you say it." Clarke placed her left hand on Lexa's jaw and closed her eyes.

"Lexa I li-" Suddenly the two commanders stood up when they heard the gigantic gorilla screaming and coming where they were hiding.

"Can you walk? We need to be ready to fight!" Clarke yelled, frightened those might be their last minutes.

"Do not worry Clarke, this is not the end. Our souls will live again soon." The brunette said, calmly.

"We won't die here Lexa, not today." As they were talking, the animal was hitting the metallic doors.

"I have an idea, come here, quickly!" The sky girl was now standing behind the door waiting for Lexa to place herself by her side. "Listen, as soon as I take your sword off and this psycho comes in, run as fast as you can. Understood?" Lexa nodded. Clarke took the sword back, the giant animal entered and fell. The two young girls went out, Lexa was taking some advance while the blonde locked up the doors. She ran and stopped in front of Lexa, she knelt and said. "Get on my back."

"No, I will hurt you." Lexa answered.

"Come on, we don't have time to argue." Clarke insisted.

Lexa got on Clarke's back and they exited from the zoo. The grounder commander was exhausted and fell asleep, her arms were around Clarke's neck. The sky princess tried to stay focused ignoring the warm feeling of the grounder girl's body. It was already dark. The blonde was exhausted too but didn't want to stop. Not yet, they were still too close from the zoo, she couldn't take the risk so she continued. She wasn't able to calculate the time, not anymore, it was cold, she was cold, and afraid Lexa was too, she wanted to stop but she knew she was close to Ton DC. And then, a ray of hope, lights, more exactly fire. The sky princess' eyes were blurred of how much she was tired. She shouted for help and the group of persons that were in the forest came running to her. Lincoln, Octavia, Indra and some others were there. Clarke fainted in Octavia's arms, Lincoln caught Lexa who still was on the sky girl's back. Indra yelled something in Trigedasleng, Clarke wasn't able to focus but she suddenly found herself on a warrior's back.

"Wait," Shouted Clarke. "Lexa, she is hurt."

Indra walked near the young girl and said. "You did well today, thanks to you she is still alive, we will take it from here. Go rest, sky commander."


	2. Lie

"Where am I?" The blonde shouted when she woke up. She looked to the right and then to the left. She was on her tent, on camp Jaha. The mechanic entered into Clarke's tent.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked worried about her friend.

"Where is Lexa? Is she okay? Why am I here? For how long did I sleep? Why di-" Raven interrupted the sky princess and said:

"Lexa is okay, Abby looked at her wound and treated it. Now, she returned to Ton DC. You slept for 10 hours, something like that." Raven paused, looking at her friend who was relieved and continued. "You walked three hours with her on your back, I didn't knew you guys were that close…"

"We're not," Clarke began. "I might have fallen for her." She said, blushing.

"Oh my god." Were the only words Raven could say, and then she added, "What about her?"

"I don't know, we were talking about it when a giant gorilla came towards us, to eat us." The two friends sniggered and Clarke went out of her tent, she encountered Octavia who she thanked and went to Ton DC with some grounders. Once she arrived, she stopped in front of Lexa's tent.

"May I come in?" She asked the two warriors who were keeping her safe. The two guards nodded and Clarke stepped in. Lexa was sleepling, Indra was by her side and stood as soon she saw the blonde in the commander's tent. "How is she?" The arker asked.

"She is recovering." Answered the warrior, frostily.

All of a sudden, Lexa groaned, Clarke rushed by her side, ran her hand through her hair and whispered. "It's okay, you're safe." Indra tried to ignore what the sky girl just did and decided to exit the tent, leaving them alone. Quietly, Lexa opened her eyes and met Clarke's. The brunette sat up straight with pain.

"How do you feel?" Asked Clarke.

"Better," Lexa replied. "I am hungry."

"I'm going to go take some food and I'll bring it to you. I'm going to call Indra, she was here, and maybe she wants to talk with you." Clarke exited the tent and called Indra. She went to search something the grounder could eat and asked some warriors. The only things the sky princess found were nuts and fruits. She knew how much Lexa loved meat so she decided to go hunt. On her way to go, Indra called her.

"Lexa is requesting for you."

"Can't it wait? I'm going hunting." Clarke responded.

"I will go, go see Lexa." Indra took a horse and went with warriors to find food for their commander. Clarke entered Lexa's tent.

"Indra told me what you have done to me," Lexa began. "I appreciate, thank you, Clarke of the sky people."

"I didn't think you would." Clarke admitted, a small smile appeared on her lips. Lexa nodded, understanding about what the blonde was referring to. "Ai hod yu in." Clarke whispered.

"Where did you learn that?" Lexa asked, startled.

"I heard Octavia saying it to Lincoln…" Answered Clarke. She sat next to Lexa and linked her right hand with her's.

"Clarke…" Lexa began as she squeezed the blonde's hand. "I do not think we may be together."

"Why not?"

"I am the commander," She said, trying to appear as harshly as she could. "I cannot distract myself with love."

"It's not a distraction," Clarke said. Lexa pulled her hand out of Clarke's and looked somewhere else. "Don't tell me you're still in your 'love is weakness'." Clarke said, irritated. Lexa nodded and Clarke's eyebrows were now frowned. "It's bullshit." The blonde stood and walked toward the entrance of the tent, ready to steep outside when she turned. "But you do have feelings for me don't you?"

"I do not." Lexa lied.

Several days passed since Clarke got rejected. She did her best to be as busy as she could be. She knew she would have to deal with the grounder but she didn't wanted to. She couldn't run away from Lexa forever. She realized that when she saw the brunette passing through the gates of camp Jaha. Clarke sighed before going where Raven was.

"Clarke. What's up?" The mechanic asked.

"Lexa is here."

"Oh," Raven started, "You can't avoid her you know, her army is going to think you are disrespecting their leader." Clarke sighed. "How many days since you haven't seen her?"

"Four." The blonde answered simply and quickly. "Why Bellamy doesn't reached us?" Raven smirked, knowing Clarke wanted to change the subject. She shrugged and before she could say something she saw an angry woman behind Clarke.

"Clarke," A well-known voice said. The sky girl turned and tried to appear as surprised as she could.

"Commander." She said briefly.

"May we talk?" Lexa looked angry. Clarke nodded and they headed toward the blonde's tent.

"What?" Clarke asked with a shade of irritation. She felt ashamed of what happened four days ago.

"Even if you are angry at me," Lexa started. "You cannot act this way. You missed two reunions. It is disrespectful to me." She explained. Clarke sighed and avoided the brunette's gaze. Lexa stepped closer to the girl and managed to catch her blue eyes. "What about the sky boy you sent in Mount Weather? Has he entered in contact with you?" Lexa's voice was soft and calm, but her expression was harsh.

"Not yet."

"My army doesn't like to wait." Lexa stated. "I need to tell them something."

"If they are so impatient, they can go to Mount Weather." She returned frostily.

"Clarke, stop talking like if you do not care." Lexa said as she was looking at Clarke's bottom lip, which she was biting while thinking. Clarke noticed and the brunette turned her face, she was embarrassed. Clarke stepped closer this time. Their bodies were touching. The commander's green eyes' were deep into Clarke. The blonde brought her hands on Lexa's cheek. "Clarke," The grounder whispered. Clarke's lips captured Lexa's. It was soft. Lexa was startled but returned instantly the kiss. The kiss was slow. None of them were in a hurry. They both were enjoying the moment. Lexa slowly put her hands on Clarke's waist.

"Clark-"

The two girls separated, bright red, and faced the person who just saw them.

"I…I'm so sorry." The girl stuttered.

"Raven." Clarke took a deep breath. "I'm going to kill you." The mechanic felt really scared at the grounder's look.

"Bellamy just radio in." She said before walking out followed by the two girls.


	3. Hurt

**Hey guys, sorry for not uploading sooner, I couldn't write a word actually haha. Thanks for your support, it really means a lot! Enjoy!**

Clarke followed by the grounder commander and the mechanic ran to the room where the radio was installed. Octavia was already in it, ecstatic.

"Bellamy!" Clarke said talking through the radio. "How are you?" She grinned when she pressed the radio.

"Uh… Fine," He answered with a little voice. "What about you guys? How's O?" His voice was now concerned.

"I'm fine Bell." Octavia answered. Lexa didn't know if she had to stay or to leave. Neither if she had to say something, so she remained quiet. "How is Lincoln? He didn't come back yet." Bellamy didn't answered quickly. The atmosphere was heavy.

"O, I'm afraid he didn't made it…" The co-sky leader said through the radio. Nobody spoke. All eyes were laid on the Blake girl while Octavia's eyes were filled with tears. Clarke put her arms around the black haired girl and pulled her into a hug. The blonde suddenly felt the commander staring at them. Jealousy? Maybe, but right now, Octavia needed her. Octavia looked at Clarke before whispering a 'thank you' and exiting the room.

"Um… Are the others okay?" Clarke asked breaking the heavy silence.

"Yeah, there's this girl, you know, Maya. She's helping us a lot." The answer came quickly.

"Yeah, thanks god she forgave me," The blonde said laughing.

"Clarke, what have you done to her?" The Blake said chuckling.

"I might have taken her hostage… and almost killed her and the entire mountain…" She began, "I thought they had killed Monty." She folded her arms before sighing, "They are still alive right?"

"Poor girl." Bellamy stated, "Yes, they are, stop worrying, they're safe with me. But I'm scared the President's son might act soon."

"Let's prevent that. As soon as you can stop the acid fog, we will attack."

"Ok, talk to you soon," The black haired boy said before cutting communication.

Silence filled the room again, Clarke made her way out after thanking Raven for calling her. Lexa followed the blonde before heading toward her horse.

"Are you heading back to Ton DC?" The sky princess asked.

"I am." The brunette affirmed before yelling something in Trigedasleng. Two of her guards brought her horse before she went up on it. "Goodnight Clarke of the sky people." She said before exiting Camp Jaha.

Clarke was startled Lexa didn't stayed longer, but she would go see her tomorrow to talk about it.

… _The next day…_

Clarke woke up early. The sun had just risen she was already on her way to the gates. She was so concentrated on her steps that she didn't realize the two big men she just bumped into.

"Ah! Sorry."

The two men looked down at her. None of them said a word.

"Hum, can I pass please?" She questioned the two grounders.

"Heda said the sky commander couldn't exit the camp." One of them spoke. Clarke opened her mouth to protest but he spoke again. "Unless you have a reunion."

"As a matter of fact, I have one," Clarke started, "With your commander, it is why I was heading to Ton DC." She was surprised by the brunette's order, she definitely needed to talk to her.

"We have not been noticed, you cannot pass."

Clarke made her way back to her tent irritated. She throws herself on her bed before sleeping again. After some hours, Raven ran into the blonde's tent.

"Clarke! Wake up! Move your ass!" She yelled while tapping her back.

"Let me sleep Raven," The girl said.

"You'd better move your ass." The mechanic told her, and then she pushed the girl who fell on the ground. The blonde stood up narrowing at the other girl. "Come on Clarke, the commander has been shoot while heading here."

Clarke immediately reacted, she took her jacket and headed once again toward the gates when the grounders stopped her.

"Let me pass," She said angry.

"You do not have a meeting with our Heda." One of them answered coldly. His face was stoic.

"I do now she has been injured. Led me to her." Clarke retorted before taking her gun and pointing it to the warriors. Both of them put their hands the hilts of their sword, ready to defend themselves.

"I will take her to Heda." Assured a voice behind the sky girl. It was Indra. The warriors nodded and let them pass. Clarke whispered a 'thank you' to Indra who didn't replied. They ran through the forest until they reached a tiny and dark cavern. All they could see was grounders surrounding the commander. Nyko was by her side. Lexa's head was resting on a backpack. Clarke immediately knelled down by her side.

"What happened?" She asked the grounder healer. She noticed fresh blood running from the girl's waist. Bullet wound. "Mountain men?"

The healer nodded, "Do you know how to pull it from Heda?"

"Yes," Clarke answered. "Lexa, are you okay? You need to stay awake." Lexa nodded with hardness before clenching her jaw. Clarke looked over Nyko and said: "You should tell them to give us some space." She brought her hands to raise the brunette's shirt and gave another look to Nyko.

"Gonot osir," Nyko yelled. Every grounder went outside the cave. "Let us proceed."

Clarke and Nyko raised Lexa's shirt. It was already tinted with blood. Nyko took a peace of cloth and anchored it in a bowl full of water. He handed the cloth to Clarke, who used it to clean the wound. Then, the blonde took off the bullet.

"It didn't touched any vital organs," She stated before starting stitching the wound. "She'll need to rest for a few days. Then she'll get better." The grounder nodded. "How are you feeling?" Clarke asked the brunette.

"Fine," She answered quickly and coldly.

The sky girl sighed before quirking a brow. "Why are you being so harsh on me?" Lexa broke her gaze and looked elsewhere while Nyko exited the cavern, leaving them alone.

"Because our ways are harsh, Clarke" Lexa explained, "There is no particular reason, leaders have to be able to make harsh decisions so their people would survive."

"Maybe but you are harsher with me and you know it." Clarke snapped back. She managed to lock the commander's gaze, narrowing at her. "Lexa, if you don't want us together tell me. But don't tell me it's because of you're 'love is weakness'. Love makes me stronger, if you keep believing that love is weakness than it's settled." The blonde stood up, her eyes were now angry but also filled with tears. She exited the cavern, leaving the injured brunette alone.


End file.
